Tú no eres una Black
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Porque Bella odia a los traidores que osan "aspirar" a pertenecer a la familia Black. Aunque ella lo único que quería era un futuro con su propia familia. [Viñeta] Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de HP le pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

**Nota: **_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Estados de Sangre**__" del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Me ha tocado sangre mestiza._

* * *

**_Tú no eres una Black_**

—Está luchando con Dolohov.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para caminar con pasos torpes a lo largo del pasillo. Sus manos temblaban y miles de pensamientos negativos corrieron por su cabeza aplicando una lenta tortura. Intentó concentrarse en esquivar los rayos de distintos colores que surcaban el lugar y trató de imaginar alguna otra circunstancia; alguna misión como auror donde los estudiantes de Hogwarts no pelearan con los mortífagos como si fueran iguales, como si su vida fuese la única que prendía de un hilo y no también de la persona que más amaba y no fuera madre de un pequeño con apenas unos cuantos días de nacido.

Sacudió la cabeza, disipando todos aquellos pensamientos e intentando concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en no tropezar con sus pies esta vez. Su entorno la mareaba y le dolía, no podía permitir que aquello continuase; tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por luchar.

Y lo hizo como mejor sabía; lo hizo con los mejores maleficios que el fallecido _Ojoloco _le había enseñado, por él. Lo hizo pensando en su hijo y en su esposo, en la Orden, en Sirius, en su fallecido padre, en todas las muertes a inocentes… Sólo así salió su talento y fuerza con fervor, como siempre, bajo la presión.

Pero su mirada seguía escrutándolo, ansiosa. No podía evitarlo; y la cabeza castaña de su esposo no aparecía entre el bullicio. Su concentración en circunstancias así nunca la abandonaba, pero es que era _él. _No otra persona, no un compañero auror, no nadie más, sino _él. _Y aunque el pensamiento de que Lupin se encontraba igualmente capaz para defenderse la consolaba, no lograba sacar la inseguridad que crecía en su pecho y se amontonaba en un gran nudo en su garganta.

Porque, ¿qué haría el pequeño Teddy sin sus padres? Y quizá no menos importante: ¿Qué haría ella sin su esposo?

Tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta en plena batalla, pero al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba. Una llama de coraje puro creció en su interior al darse cuenta de cuán poco le había durado el gusto de poseer una familia junto con alguien a quien amaba. El deseo de abrazar al pequeño Teddy estaba más presente que ninguna otra noche, al igual que sentir entre sus brazos a un sano y salvo Remus, y sentarse una vez más en las piernas de su padre a hacerle las narices que tanto lo hacían reír con su habilidad de metamorfomaga.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo feliz que había sido su vida. Sí, podía anhelar muchos más momentos; pero era bien cierto que había tenido todo lo que quería. Había poseído una habilidad extraña que le había ayudado a cumplir sus objetivos, había hecho lo que le gustaba, había actuado como le placía, había tenido una familia, había amado, había reído aún en las peores circunstancias y había gozado del placer de ser madre.

Empuñó todavía más fuerte su varita y caminó con decisión hacia donde su instinto le dijo. Lo miró, sin sorprenderse demasiado por alguna razón; sólo le guiñó un ojo antes de luchar junto a él y sentirse más segura que nunca. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, además de una gran sensación de victoria, como si hubiese ganado ya la batalla. Y es que no sabía contra quién, pero por algún motivo sabía que ya había ganado.

El sudor escurría por su frente, fruto del esfuerzo que imponía por proteger las vidas de su esposo y de ella misma. Inhalaba y exhalaba a una velocidad increíble. Pero, de pronto, la vio caminar hacia ella, con su porte ufano y su mirada cínica. A su tía Bella, hermana de su madre, Andrómeda, mujer que había sembrado un trauma en su infancia que tardó en quitarse por mucho tiempo. Aquella para la que sólo significaba un bastardo fruto de una traición y nada más.

Una clase de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios de la mujer se movieron y la insultaron un par de veces; ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar para saber que lo que esbozó su boca no fueron más que groserías. Se burló de ella poniendo su mejor nariz de cerdo y le sonrió, preparada para lo que seguía.

Y así pasaron los minutos, la una lanzando hechizos a la otra sin miramientos, con todo el coraje que ambas poseían. Se encontraba demasiado concentrada, tanto que cayó en cuenta apenas de que tenía a su lado a su esposo; volteó la cabeza un instante…

Un minúsculo momento fue lo que necesitó para saber que la lucha continuaba. Que continuaba, pero sin él. Y no importaba que un dolor desgarrador cubriera su pecho, ni que las lágrimas calientes nublaran su vista de pronto, ni siquiera que se encontrara sola en el gran mundo en un sorprendente abrir y cerrar de ojos; ella continuó luchando. Aunque su entorno hubiese desaparecido y todo se visualizara negro y sin esperanza, siguió luchando. Se obligó a hacerlo por lo mucho que aún le quedaba. Por Teddy.

Le hubiesen gustado cinco minutos más. Sólo cinco, era todo lo que pedía. Cinco con él y cinco con su pequeño, todos juntos. Cinco donde el vacío no fuera todo lo que se percibía para ella. Tan sólo unos pocos para poder despedirse, para darles un último beso y decirles lo que sentía por última vez, ¿era tanto pedir?

La mujer frente a ella advirtió todo lo que le sucedía; tampoco era como si hubiese intentado ocultarlo. Paró un momento y encontró su mirada con la de ella; Tonks suspiró y endureció su gesto. Bellatrix supo en ese instante que esa chica tenía algo de Black; una miserable bastarda tenía algo de Black, quizá demasiado…

—¡NO! ¡Tú no eres una Black! —Fue todo, todo lo que dijo antes de que su varita expidiera un rayo verde que le daría justo en el pecho.


End file.
